Masquerade
by XMoonglowX
Summary: A ball. Masks. Romance. Two Best Friends. Bella has always loved Edward. But, when a masked ball at the Cullen masion comes up will she get the courage to tell him? Will he recognize her before it's too late? AU All human
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I've been on fanfiction for a long time now and decided I should finally write a story. I have had a few Ideas, but this seemed best. I hope you enjoy it and review!**

**Full Summary:**

**A ball. Masks. Two best friends. Bella has always loved Edward. But, when a maksed ball at the Cullen mansion comes around will she have the courage to finally tell him? Will he recognize her before it's too late? Will he be able to find her? ****Will she own up to being the masked stranger he fell in love with? Is she going to admit she loved him ever since she knew what love was?**

**Let's Begin:**

Okay, fine I admit it. I'm in love with my best friend. And, because of that I get trapped into doing stupid things like this. Trapped in a stupid gown, in a stupid mask, watching him dance with every girl in the room, him not even knowing what I'm supposed to look like tonight.

I don't even know why I put myself through this torture. I always regret it.(You see I get roped into all these parties and dances coughwithout my consentcough So I've plenty of time to watch him) I guess it's to give myself a reality check. To prove to myself he'll never love me and hopefully I'll stop pining over him. Or I'll finally grow a backbone and the scene will unfold like so:

I will march up to said best friend and say to the whore he's dancing with-

Me:Hey, you get off my man!! I've known and loved him longer.

Said whore will jump away in fright. He will pull me close and kiss me.

Me:I love you.

Best Friend: I loved you all along. I was just waiting for you to stop being such a wimp.

I simply nod knowingly.

Then, he would whisk me away to his bedroom and...You get the picture.

But, there's no way that would ever happen or even me just admitting my feelings. I'm too shy...and he doesn't love me. He's too perfect to fall in love with a girl like me.

By now your probably wondering who this guy is, why he's to good for me, or why I willingly agreed to attend this stupid masquerade. But, the real question is: Do you really want to know?

If you answered yes...Your in for hell of alot of trouble. I wouldn't want to put myself through reading a love struck teens innermost thoughts, but don't say I didn't warn you!

--

At the moment the love of my life and best friend, Edward, is currently dancing with Jessica Stanley. I can hear her piggish squeals...Ahem I meant I can hear her giggling from over here. In a dark corner. Where no one comes over to. Alone. I'm too chicken to actually show myself. I'm afraid of what the people might think or say. It's not like they would recognize me. I made sure of that.

Even though my other best friend, Alice, protested and wouldn't speak to me for days. I got to pick my _own _mask and my _own _dress. Without anyones help or anyone seeing it. Although I had to relent and let her do my makeup and hair(because apparently I'm incapable of doing it my self). Although Alice put my hair in loose curls when she left I quickly put it up into a loose ponytail with my bangs covering my eyes.

Now, your all probably wondering what I'm wearing. My dress is midnight blue with a full skirt. It's also strapless. Heaven help me. I wore stylish(yet comfortable) black flats. My favorite thing though is my mask. It's all black except for the blue accents under the eyes and the two Blue feathers.

I took a deep breath and took a step away from my comfort zone and into the glitz and glam that only a Cullen could bring to a party.

--

**Well that's it for this chapter!! I know it's short! But, I will write longer chapters. I promise. But, this is just to see if I get a response. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! The next chapter should be out tommorow or Saturday.**

**Peace out,  
Emmy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put my story on alert. You seriously don't know how much that means to me. Anyway I have to go back about 2 weeks in the story(don't kill me). Please read, review, and most importantly ENJOY!**

2 weeks back

My life has been pretty easy so far. With only a few ups and downs. I've only had two major things happen that have changed me. The first was when my mom left my dad and I. I was only five. I blamed myself and told myself that if I had been a better daughter my mommy wouldn't have left. It taught me to be independent and stronger. I still talk to her on occasion and see her about once or twice a year. I still love her and she tries to be a good mom. But, once you leave a kid like that it's hard to be so acceptng.

The second and probably most life changing was realizing that I was in love with my best friend. Edward Cullen. Edward Anthony Cullen. His name even sounds perfect. Everything about him is. It would be easier not love him if he wasn't so damn amazing. Jeez, what a hole I've dug for myself.

Ah, Edward. Where to start? I met him right after mom left and it was all down hill from there.

_flashback:_

_A little girl sat on the swings at the park in front of her house crying. Wishing her mommy was there with her. Wishing she had been a better daughter. Wishi-_

_"Hey, why are you crying?" A little bronze haired boy asked the girl swinging. The little girl quickly dried her eyes. "I'm not crying!" She said indignantly. _

_"You are too!! Now, tell me why!" _

_"NO!"_

_"YES!"_

_The little boys mommy ran over.__"Is everything okay?" She asked._

_"Mommy, all I did was ask her why she ws crying and she wouldn't tell me!" He said pouting._

_"Edward, that's none of your business." The Mommy said looking over at the little girl sadly._

_"But, Momma she looks so sad!"_

_"What's your name, honey?" The Mommy asked._

_"Isabella Swan. But, don't call me Isabella. I like Bella way better." She said wrinkling her nose._

_"Well I'm Esme Cullen and this is my son Edward" She said pointing to her son._

_"NO ALICE!! I WILL NOT PLAY DRESS UP AGAIN!! I'M A BOY AND BOYS DON'T PLAY THAT! 'SPECIALLY BIG STRONG BOYS LIKE ME." A little boy with curly hair screamed, running away from the little pixie who was chasing after him with a dress in her hands._

_Esme rolled her eyes and chased after her other two children. Bella giggled at the sight. Edward smiled hoping she would open up and tell him why she was crying._

_"That's my older brother Emmet and my twin sister Alice." He said while sitting on the swing next to her._

_"Their funny. But, you don't look the same" She said giving him a funny look._

_"Yeah, I get that alot. So, why were you crying?"_

_The little girl sighed and told him everything. About all the fights her mommy and daddy had and that she had left. Eventually they were giggling and playing in the sand box with his brother and sister._

_"Bella!! We got the new Blues Clues movie!!" A little boy with blonde hair and his twin sister yelled while running towards them._

_They stopped when they saw what she was doing. The little boy looked like he was about to cry. "Bella, you didn't want to play with us?" he asked. _

_"Jazzy, of course! You and Rosie are my bestest friends in the whole world!" She said while going to hug them. Alice and Edward looked sad. Thinking they couldn't become her best friend then._

_"I'd like you to meet my three new bestest friends! That's Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen. Emmett, Alice, and Edward these are my friends Jasper and Rosalie Hale" She said smiling and pointing to each._

_And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship._

_End Flashback_

I stood on the porch waiting for him to pull up. I saw his Volvo pull into the drive way and him getting out to open my door. I ran quickly behind him and jumped on his back. Then, Klutzilla strikes. I end up catching him off balance and I acciddently kick the back of his knees causing him to topple over face first while I'm hanging on for dear life.

"Thanks, Bella. Thanks."

I laugh and check for any severe damge to both of us. Nope, just dirty. When we stand up and look in eachothers eyes he quickly grabs me and kisses me.

Hahaha. In my dreams. My amazing, yet painful dreams.

When we _really_ look into eachothers eyes we crack up laughing. Imagining how absurd it looked.

Next thing I knew we were speeding off towards hell on earth. Forks High School.

"How's your morning so far?" I asked him.

"Fine, until I was attacked. I mean all I was doing was coming to pick up my best friend in the entire world. But, no she has to give me a heart attack and bruise my perfect body." He said jokingly.

My heart panged when he said 'best friend'. That's me. Always the best friend, never the girlfriend. I recovered quickly.

"Oh, shut it! Your not hurt at all. If anyone's hurt it's me, Mr. Captain of the Baseball team." I smiled. "Where's Alice and Emmett?"

"Alice is with Emmett picking up Jazz and Rosalie. But, it's probably best their not here or we would never live _that_ down." He replied.

" 'Tis true" I laughed.

When we got to school he gave me a quick hug and promised to meet me at my locker before lunch. Then he ran towards his first period. I watched him run away gracefully, wishing I could be that graceful. I wasn't the only one watching him though. Every female in the hall drooled after him. This is what you get for being besties with the most beautiful boy in Forks. On the planet, actually.

My classes went by quickly considering all my periods before lunch had one or two of my best friends in it. Excluding Edward.

Then it was lunch. The part of the day where all of my friends and I are together. When I got to my locker Edward was already there looking like an 'effing model.

"Slow as ever I see." He said giving me his crooked grin. My heart skipped a beat.

"Annoying as ever I see." I retorted.

He put his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "I'm annoying? Oh, I must simply do something about that. I cannot bear the thought of you thinking me annoying. I must go and remedy this." He said dramatically.

"Shut up. Stupid drama queen." I muttered.

He grinned and stuck his arm out for me to take. I readily accepted it.

We walked towards the cafeteria in silence. Just enjoying eachothers company. Little did I know that the anouncement Alice would make at lunch would either destroy me or give me everything I ever wanted. I just didn't know it yet.

--

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it!! In this chapter I just wanted to show how their relationship began and how the interact. It'll pick up in the next chapter or so! Please review it keeps me going! All I got was two reviews on the last chapter and like 10 story alerts. Not that I'm complaining. I just want to hear your opinion! REVIEW!!**

**Love,  
Emmy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: sigh I don't own Twilight. If I did Breaking Dawn would have been better.**

**--**

When Edward and I entered the Cafeteria I felt all eyes on us. It was all I could do to not trip over my own feet. As we sat down at our usual table and I could hear the whispers and rumors begin to circulate.

"Who does she think she is sitting so close to him?"

"He just feels sorry for her. It's pathetic really."

"Look at how clingy she is!! Their not even dating. What a whore."

"She's not even pretty."

And last but certainly not least:

"He could never love her. He's way too good for her."

That one stung the most. All the others didn't matter, I'd heard them all before. But, that last one brought tears to my eyes. No matter how much I hid that thought. No matter how much I pretended it wasn't true, I knew it was. The pain I tried so hard to forget, flared in my chest. I did a pretty good job in deluding myself. Thinking he could possibly love me. But, as times gone on I've realized how impossible it is. Tears sprang into my eyes.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a little tired is all"

"Sure." He said disbelievingly. "I guess it's all my fault"

Wait, huh? How did he know I was crying over him?

"I had to keep you up until two in the morning talking"

Oh. He had called me last night at around ten.

_The previous night:  
_

_I was sitting in the living room watching some mind numbing reality show when the phone rang.  
_

_"Wassup? Bella speaking." I sang into the phone.  
_

_"Your in a good mood." Edward sighed miserably.  
_

_"What? Edward, are you crying? You want me to start crying? Want me to shoot the person? I will. Whatever makes you feel better. I'll do it." I replied.  
_

_Okay, I was over reacting. Whatever. This was a change. My relationship has always been him protecting me, fixing me, cheering me up, making me happy. Only on occasion would he cry to me. He liked to keep his feelings to himself, not even letting me in. Now, I knew him better than anyone and vice versa. He told me everything. But, rarely ever showed weakness. Which made me feel even more like a wimp when I cried to him.  
_

_"NO, don't cry. Please, I couldn't bear it." He said despererately.  
_

_"Edward, is it your time of the month?" I grinned hoping to get his mind off whatever it was.  
_

_"No, that was last week." He laughed, "Ugh, stop trying to distract me from my miserable life"  
_

_"Edward Cullen, how the hell is your life miserable? Your gorgeous, you've so many friends, A great family, An amazing best friend (If I do say so myself), an effing Volvo, A mansion, your smart, funny, charming, and top it all off you could get any girl you wanted...or guy for that matter." I said huffily.  
_

_"Not any girl"  
_

_"Oh. Who is it this time?" My heart shattered for the thousandth time.  
_

_All was quiet on his side of the phone. With every second that passed my heart broke more and more.  
_

_"So, Bella did you get the homework done for Pre-Calc?" He said cheerily.  
_

_WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM? Jeez, this man is Bi-Polar.  
_

_"I was having trouble with #10. Did you get it?" He continued. Still Cheery.  
_

_"Actually, yes. Although #8 was tri- EDWARD ANTHONY!! DO NOT DISTRACT ME!!" I yelled into the phone.  
_

_"Hehe...Please don't hurt me." He replied hurridly into the phone. Ha! He should be scared.  
_

_"You call me practically crying on the phone, bitching and moaning about how your life is miserable, Then mention some stupid girl your drooling over, AND then you distract me! ...Sorry, If you don't want to tell me. It's your business." I whispered.  
_

_"I went on a date with Susie" I made a disgusted noise "And realized the girl I want is never going to want me." _

_"Susie?"_

_"No, Bella. My dream girl." I grasped at my chest as the pain seared through me._

_"Who is she?" I dared not hope._

_"I can't tell you. I can tell you about her though. She's amazing, beautiful, funny, sarcastic, sweet, and I really like her."_

_"Oh...Do I know her?" Might as well find out who she is._

_"No!! Do you? I don't think you do...You can't! That's impossible! I mean...UGH!! What the hell am I saying? Do you know her?" He asked fearfully...dare I say hopefully? No, Impossible._

_"No, I don't know anyone **that **perfect." Except you._

_"Oh." He sighed._

_"Are you in_ **love**_ with her?" The pain in my chest escalated to new heights. I grasped the arm of the couch for support._

_"I...Can't tell you." He replied._

_"Okay. SO, did Alice finally drag you to the mall?" Not knowing was better...I hoped it was better. I forced it to the back of my mind. I knew I wasn't going to get much sleep that night. We continued on mindlessly chatting until 2 am._

_flashback over_

"Bella, how could you?!" Alice asked me as she sat down.

"How could I do what?" I was terrified to ask.

Jasper laughed as he sat down next to Alice, across from me.

"Wear that." Rosalie said pointing to my outfit as she sat down with Emmett.

I looked down at my outfit to see if anything was wrong. All I had on was a band-tee, some jeans, and chucks.

"There's nothing wrong with it!" Edward and I said simultaneously. Alice and Rose shared a knowing look. What for? No clue.

"Bella, your outfit is boring!"

I started banging my head on the table, while Edward rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I have had the most amazing ideas in the history of ideas." Alice squealed, jumping up and down in her seat.

"Was it that you'd finally shut up?" Emmett joked.

Alice glared at him, "NO, I decided to throw a masked ball." We all threw curious glances her way.

"Mom said I could throw a party in a few weeks and I decided since Forks is the most boring place on Earth, it would spice up our lives!" She grinned.

And it was all down hill from there.

--

**A/N Sorry for the wait!! School is insane! I hope you enjoyed! A quick question before you review: Do you guys want to see a few chapters in Edwards POV after I write the Bella version? Or at the end of the story where you guys pick 2-3 chapters you want to see in his POV? Please review and tell me what you thought/enjoyed! Next chapter will be up when I get the chance.(Which will probably be soon considering I hate waiting long for updates and I don't want to be a hypocrite.)**

**Love,  
Emmy**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N PLEASE READ Here it is!! I swear this chapter was so hard to write. It sucks at the beginning, but my writing gets better towards the end! It's so difficult to write in someone elses persepective when your so used to anothers. This is where the Masquerade really begins. Also I've realized my story has a touch of Cinderellla to it. Oh well. And since a few of you have asked so nicely...This chapter will be in Edwards Perspective. Oh, and thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Please review on this one!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song I used or Twilight!! Do you have to remind me that Edward and Jasper aren't mine? SOB**

**Just to clarify: Edward has always loved Bella...he just didn't know it...He's had crushes on her though.**

**EPOV**

Why did I agree to this? I should be with Bella, not dancing with Jessica. God, could she sound more like a pig or what? She sounds like a pig and I look like a monkey. Great.

Where's Bella anyway? I wonder what she's doing. Probably looking beautiful and dancing with some guy. My stomach clenched at the thought. Because...I'm just being protective like a good friend should be. Just looking out for her well being, ya know?

Yeah, we'll stick with that.

"So, Eddie...Wanna go somewhere more private?" Jessica questioned me. Ick, what's with that face she's making? Hahaha. She's trying to be sexy.

"Ummm, No and don't call me _Eddie_." I said muffling my laugh.

"Why not? Are you thinking about some other girl?" She scoffed.

"I just don't like you. What I'm thinking is none of your business anyway." I retorted.

"Eddiekins were made for eachother. Don't you know that?" Ew...And how the hell is Eddiekins better than Eddie? I happen to _like_ Edward, not some stupid variation of the name.

"Actually, I don't...I'd prefer to keep it that way also."

"Well, fine." She harrumphed and stomped away.

Stupid teenage girls. I'm so glad Bella isn't like them. She's perfect. In a best friend way...yeah.

I searched around the room for a face I knew, until I saw _her_.

She was gorgeous. Her brown bangs covered her chocolate eyes and made her look even more mysterious than she already was. Her blue dress hugged her in all the right places and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I had to speak to whoever this angel was.

When I reached her she looked up at me startled.

"Edward?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, that's me. And who might you be?" I grinned.

"You don't recognize me?" She questioned disbelievingly.

"Unfortunately, no. But, if you told me who you were it could be quickly remedied."

"I can't do that. I can't t-tell you m-my name" She stuttered. Hmmm...She seemed oddly familiar.

"Well, what should I call you, beautiful?" I inquired. She shrugged.

"Beautiful it is then." She smiled shyly. Something about that smile reminded me of someone. "Would you care to dance, beautiful?"

She looked around the room quickly and then nodded. Was she looking for someone? I hope not.

"I have to warn you, I'm a terrible dancer." She said looking down. Again with the familiarity.

"Really, it's all in the leading." I smiled and began to twirl her around the dance floor.

We danced for a while and then sat down to talk. Before we knew what was happening, we had been talking for over three hours.

"And then Emmett's like 'I want a baboon!' " I joked.

"Really?" She laughed. There was something about her laugh, it sounded like bells.

And now down to the questions I'd been dying to ask all night:

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked her while looking down at my feet.

"Unfortunately no." She sighed.

"Well, I could easily fill that spot." I wiggled my eyebrows at her. I was joking, but so serious at the same time.

All was quiet as she searched my face for something and leaned slightly towards me. I thought she was going to kiss me and my heart sped up. But then she snapped out of whatever daze she was in and shook her head.

She smiled and said, "Maybe...But the question is: Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No! I'm on the straight and narrow, thank you very much!"

"Oh, really?" She smirked.

"Yes, really!" A comfortable silence occured between us, until I decided to ask her another question.

"You were speaking so fondly of your best friend earlier. What's she-"

"He" She corrected quickly.

"What is he like?"

"His names Ed- I mean Anthony. He always knows how to cheer me up. I feel like he can somehow read minds. Impossible, I know...well maybe I'm just an open book. He's so funny too. Smart, talented, athletic, and perfect. I've known him practically my whole life and he's been with me through everything" She abruptly stopped as she realized she was rambling and then asked, "Please start talking. I really don't want to embarrass myself by rambling, anymore."

I studied her face for a moment, smiling. Then out of nowhere an impossible thought struck me and my smile faded slowly. What if she was Bella? I mean she looked and acted so similar to her, but slightly more confident. What if she wasn't her though? Would it matter? "Yes" the little voice inside me answered.

WHOA. Where did that come from? Why would it it matter though? The only possible reason would be that I was in lo- NO. This couldn't be happening. I promised myself I wouldn't do this. I would not ruin the most important thing to me. Yet, I was fighting the inevitable. Anyone would fall in love with her if they'd been around her as much as I've been. UGH! I'm so stupid! Why would I allow myself to fall in love with someone I was not good enough for? She could never love a jerk like me. She was simply an angel, and I a simple commoner. Never good enough. I lo- I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT...

Okay, fine. I admit it. I'm in love with my best friend. I have always loved her, but I was so scared to even admit it to myself I kept it hidden. Pretending the jealousy I would feel when she talked to other guys was just me wanting to spend more time with her. Or the pain I felt when she went on her first date was just me feeling like we were growing up too fast and time was sliping away. But, I loved her then and I love her now and nothing was going to change that. Unless, this girl really isn't Bella and I've come to this startling revelation for no reason except to inflict pain on myself.

"So, do I know you from somewhere? Because you remind me of someone." I finally asked.

"Oh, I remind you of someone?" She chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, a good friend of mine. Please tell me your name." I demanded.

It was not polite to demand things of people when you've been having pleasent conversation otherwise, but I needed to know who she was. I needed to know if it was _her_. If it really was her then everything I had ever wanted in life would have happened. If it wasn't...well...I knew I could never get Bella. So, why not try for second best? It's not like Bella has been in love with me forever. Only in my dreams.

She swallowed hard, "I can't. I already told you, remember?"

"C'mon, beautiful, tell me. It's not like you'd be commiting some cardinal sin by simply telling me your name. Please." I begged.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and her brow furrowed. Then she asked, "Why do you want to know so badly?"

What was I going to say? 'Ummm, I think you might be my best friend Bella.(Who I happen to be in love with)' No. That would _not_ go over well.

So instead I replied, "We've become good friends and I would like to keep it that way after this stupid masquerade is over. I wouldn't want to lose you as a friend."

Her face clouded and she looked like she was in pain. But, as quickly as it apeared it vanished and she was about to say something when my stupid, god forsaken, pixie of a twin said over the loud speaker, "Hey, everybody! I hope your having a good time. But, sadly all good things come to an end. So, this is our final dance of the night. After the song is over, all of us will remove our masks and reveal who we really are. Let's just hope you were with the right person tonight." She laughed and the openining notes to the song started playing.

"Care to dance?" I asked without really asking, because I had already taken her hand and started dancing.

**_"So Close" by Jon McLaughlin (listen to it while your reading the next part! It makes it so much better! Youtube it or something!)_**

_**You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive**_

I looked down at her face and smiled. I was destined for heartbreak no matter what happened, but this had been one of the best nights of my life.

_**A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close**_

"Edward, I-" She started. "Shhh...Just dance with me, please." I whispered.

_**So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close**_

I twirled her around the dance floor. Not caring who was watching or what was happening around me. All I cared about was her, if it was even the her I wanted.

Then and there I kissed her. Y'know how people say there are fireworks when you kiss your true love? Well, this was explosions.

When we reached the climax of the song she broke away and looked up at me with tears in her eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry"

She then ran away from me, faster than I could catch her. Truth was I was too shocked from that kiss to actually move my feet. I would never know if it was Bella or not. Before I knew it, she was gone and she took apart of me with her. Both, never to be seen again.

_**How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
**__**We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far**_

I was left standing there with tears in my eyes, hand touching where her lips were a moment before, while my heart steadily broke into pieces.

--

**A/N READ!! ****Do you hate me now? Ugh, I felt like I rushed through the whole chapter. OH, the beginning _sucked ._ It was just so hard to start, but then it started flowing. Please tell me what you think! I think I was crying at the ending. I really would like your feedback. The next chapter will be Bella's POV of the whole thing and what happens after. It should be out this week sometime. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Love,  
Emmy**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N READ Well, I said this story would be out later in the week, but I got some reviews immediately and it totally motivated me to put this up. I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter. I hope I portrayed Edward well. This is the Masquerade in Bpov...which I'm sure your all dying to know why she ran away during the kiss and more. It's weird getting back into Bella's head though. Oh, and you guys might hate me at the end of this chapter...don't shoot.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine...SIGH Jasper and Edward still aren't mine.(Goes into corner and acts all emo) JASPER DO NOT TRY AND CHEER ME UP!**

**Bpov**

I took a deep breath and took a step away from my comfort zone and into the glitz and glam that only a Cullen could bring to a party.

My heart was hammering in my chest in breathing coming in shallow gasps. Then I realized with this mask on noone would recognize me. It was like the mask was giving me this strange confidence that I wouldn't have had otherwise.

I looked around the room and noticed a few stares being thrown my way. But, one stare in particular sent my head reeling. _He was staring at __**me.**_

Oh crap. He walked over my way, while I looked down at my feet hoping to somehow sink into the floor. Damnit. He must have recognized me.

When I looked up again he was standing there and it scared the hell out of me. "Edward?" I whispered meekly.

"Yes, that's me. And who might you be?" He grinned that crooked grin that sent my broken heart a flutter.

Wait! WHAT? He didn't recognize me? "You don't recognize me?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Unfortunately, no. But, if you told me who you were it could be quickly remedied."

Yeah, _that_ was going to happen. Note the sarcasm. "I can't do that. I can't t-tell you m-my name" I stuttered.

Could I be anymore of a wimp? I mean seriously. I have the chance of a lifetime. I can spend the night with Edward being someone he could be with, someone who was worthy of him. But, no. I'm so stupid.

"Well, what should I call you, beautiful?" He inquired. My eyes bulged slightly and I just shrugged. I was too freaking shocked to say anything.

"Beautiful it is then." I smiled, trying to hide my unease and ecstasy. "Would you care to dance, beautiful?" He asked.

I looked around the room quickly, making sure all of this was real and I wasn't dreaming. I looked back at him, smiled slightly, and nodded.

"I have to warn you, I'm a terrible dancer." I said truthfully while I watched my feet(If you haven't figured it out already I'm a klutz).

"Really, it's all in the leading." He smiled and began to twirl me around the dance floor.

I have to admit there is nothing like dancing with Edward. You get lost in your own world. I had to keep reminding myself _not_ to stare at his face too long.

After we had danced for a while, he suggested we sit and talk. Before, I knew it three hours had past. You lose track of time when your with him.

"And then Emmett's like 'I want a baboon!' " He joked.

"Really?" I laughed. Emmett and his baboon fetish. Hehe.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked quietly.

"Unfortunately no." I sighed. No, Edward. The guy I'm in love with is unnatainable. Oh, and that just happens to be you.

"Well, I could easily fill that spot." He wiggled his brows. But, by the tone of his voice I knew he wasn't _just _joking.

This couldn't be happening. I searched his face to see if this was real or not. In his eyes I saw something in his eyes to prove to me it was real. My head unconciously moved towards his. My mind started to think about things that were not proper for me to think of at the moment and I blushed. Then I heard someone drop something on the other side of the room and it woke me up from my daze. I shook my head to rid the improper thoughts from it.

I had to get rid of the feeling in my stomach and the tension in the air. So I tried to smile and said "Maybe...But the question is: Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No! I'm on the straight and narrow, thank you very much!"

"Oh, really?" I smirked.

"Yes, really!" A comfortable silence occured between us, until he had to ruin by asking another question I didn't want to answer.

"You were speaking so fondly of your best friend earlier. What's she-"

"He" I corrected quickly.

"What is he like?"

"His names Ed- I mean Anthony. He always knows how to cheer me up. I feel like he can somehow read minds. Impossible, I know...well maybe I'm just an open book. He's so funny too. Smart, talented, athletic, and perfect. I've known him practically my whole life and he's been with me through everything" I stopped abrubtly as I realized I was rambling and then said, "Please start talking. I really don't want to embarrass myself by rambling, anymore."

Oh, and smooth Bella. Tell him it's him your freaking talking about. Genius.

He just smiled at me, but then his smile faded and his face clouded. He looked troubled for a few moments and looked like he was struggling with something.

"So, do I know you from somewhere? Because you remind me of someone." He finally asked looking slightly worried.

"Oh, I remind you of someone?" I chuckled nervously. No. He was not going to find out.

"Yeah, a good friend of mine. Please tell me your name." He demanded.

Jeez, we were having a great time and then he goes and starts demanding things of me. But, that bubble of happiness I was in burst when I realized he was starting to piece together the clues.

I swallowed hard, "I can't. I already told you, remember?"

"C'mon, beautiful, tell me. It's not like you'd be commiting some cardinal sin by simply telling me your name. Please." He begged.

Why the hell did he want to know so badly?! He probably wanted to know so he could y'know leave when he found out it was me. Or not. Why would he really want to know?

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and asked, "Why do you want to know so badly?"

He paused, than replied saying, "We've become good friends and I would like to keep it that way after this stupid masquerade is over. I wouldn't want to lose you as a friend."

The pain in my chest seared. I thought I could escape the pain of knowing I would only be the friend to him tonight. I had to get it under control. When I did I start to say something, Alice decided to give us an anouncement over the loud speakers, "Hey, everybody! I hope your having a good time. But, sadly all good things come to an end. So, this is our final dance of the night. After the song is over, all of us will remove our masks and reveal who we really are. Let's just hope you were with the right person tonight." She laughed and the openining notes to the song started playing.

"Care to dance?" He asked. Which was pointless really because he had already pulled me towards the dance floor.

**_"So Close" by Jon McLaughlin (listen to it while your reading the next part! It makes it so much better! Youtube it or something!)_**

_**You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive**_

He looked down at me and smiled. My breathing hitched like it always did when he smiled at me.

_**A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close**_

I had to tell him. It wasn't fair to him or me. Me, especially. "Edward, I-" I started. "Shhh...Just dance with me, please." He whispered. And with that all thoughts of telling him the truth left my head and never returned.

_**So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close**_

He twirled me around the dance floor. I was on the high I was earlier when I danced with him. Hell, I got high from just being around him.

Then he kissed me. It was everything I had ever pictured it to be. Me, in a beautiful dress, only the two of us in our own little world.

I couldn't do this to myself. I loved him too much. Too much to do this. The pain in my my chest flared in a painful way. It realized what I was about to do.

I had to get out of here before the pain became too much. "I'm sorry" I whispered as I pulled away from him. His face broke my heart. Which was impossible because I didn't know there was any heart left to break.

I ran. I ran for dear life.

_**How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
**__**We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far**_

The pain in my chest escalating to heights I never knew it could reach. The pain was immobilizing, heart stopping, and breath taking.

"Hey, are you okay?" A little voice asked me. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper stood before me with concern etched on their faces.

Shit. Could this night get any worse?

"Yeah, fine." I said breathlessly.

"Wait, a second! Your the girl I saw Edward with all night, aren't you?" Rose asked smiling. The others grinned along with her.

I nodded. The pain was becoming unbearable. I needed to get out of here.

"Excuse me." I said bowing slightly and running as fast as I could.

"Wow, she's pretty fast!" I heard Emmett say.

"I wonder what was wrong with her." I heard Jasper comment, before I ran to the safety of my truck and tore the stupid mask off.

I drove as fast as I could and cried the whole way home.

Edward could never find out it was me. I couldn't put myself in more pain. I loved him with all of my heart and telling him would push me to the edge. He deserved someone who could be his equal. Someone who wasn't as wretched as me.

As I pulled into the driveway I noticed another car in it. If Charlie had company I wouldn't want to scare them. So, I reaplied some makeup and fixed my hair. I got out of the car making sure to get my mask and walked inside to hear laughter. It was a strange sound to hear.

"Bells, honey! Do you remember Billy and Jacob Black?" I shook my head no. "They just moved back here after they lived in Seattle for twelve years! You used to play with Jake when you were little. He's your age, too. Oh, and he's starting school with you on Monday." My father smiled pointing to the tall, russet-skinned boy sitting next to him. **(let's pretend Jake is Bella's age, K?)**

"Hi, Bella." He smiled flirtaciously at me.

Maybe this was the distraction I needed.

--

**A/N READ You prolly hate me now. But, hey! Two chapters in one day is pretty fricken' amazing! I hope you liked it though! Next chapter will be up soo****n. Not saying when, just soon. REVIEW!**

**Emmy**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N READ Here it is!! Chapter 6! I hope you like it!! Thank you to everyone who put me on alert, reviewed, and favorited my story. I was floored when I looked a my stats and saw that there was over 1115 hits to my story. To say I freaked would be an understatement. I felt like I had to prove my writing skills on this chapter, and I was a little overwhelmed. But, it provided me with enough self-confidence boost to write this chapter. I warn you now: I don't plan my story. Only a few plot points, the rest writes itself. SO, I hope you like!**

**DISCLAIMER:(these are getting annoying) I don't own Twilight...  
--**

**Bpov**

After the Blacks left, I headed off to bed. Before they left Jacob asked me out for coffee the next day...and I had said yes. I realized he was the perfect distraction for me.

I was amazed I had the strength to make it upstairs before I started crying again. While I got ready for bed the tears started coming on full force meaning no sleep to night. When I had finally laid down to sleep, I heard a knock at my door. I eyed it warily before answering,

"Yes?" My voice choked with tears.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice and Rosalie asked quickly while they ran into the room and shut my door.

"Yeah" I sniffled.

"Good, because you are about to get an earful!" Shit "What the hell, Bells? I know it was you! You spent the entire night with Edward, then when he _**finally**_ kisses you, you freaking run! We all know you've been in love with him since you met him, so why the hell would you do that? How could you do that?" Rosalie yelled.

"Rose, quiet it down! Charlie's sleeping!" I glared, while avoiding the questions.

"Don't avoid the question!" She whispered fiercely.

"I...I...I don't know." I whispered while looking down at my lap. I felt the bed sink down where they sat.

"Bella, we know you love him with everything in you. Don't try to deny it. We know you won't believe us, but he loves you too. He's just to stubborn to admit it, just like you. Even if he didn't figure it out tonight, some part of him knows, deep down it's you he loves and it was you he was with tonight. If you really loved him, you would tell him." Alice replied.

I looked up at them with tears in my eyes, shook my head, and said, "Your wrong," They shook their heads in protest and I simply raised a hand and continued, "If I really loved him I would let him go.Let him be all he can be without the burden of having a girl like me hanging around him. You know the saying, 'If you love something set it free'"

"Sweetie, your wrong. And the saying is, 'If you love something set it free, if it's meant to be it will come back to you.'**(cookie to whoever knows where I got that from)** And it's meant to be for you two." Rosalie smiled sadly.

"I-I-I w-want to believe that so bad, but I can't" I said through my tears. Than a thought occured to me, "How did you guys know it was me?"

"I kind of snuck a peek at your dress. I'm sorry. Great choice by the way! You looked hot!" Alice said happily, though I could tell she was sorry. I only laughed.

"Bella, we've known eachother our whole lives, longer than we've known the Cullen's. You would think I would recognize you." Rose added.

"Then why didn't you stop me while I was running away?" I asked confused.

"We didn't want to risk the boys recognizing you...more Emmett than Jasper. You know how big of a mouth Emmett has. I love the guy, but he needs to learn to keep some things to himself and keep his mouth shut!" Rosalie replied while rolling her eyes.

"Seriously. If I have to hear one more time what you two do in the back of his jeep, I'll puke." Alice and I shuddered in sync, then laughed.

"I am so sorry." Rosalie laughed along with us. It was quiet for a moment.

"So, what are you going to do?" Alice asked timidly.

"Just try to distract myself, I need a distraction. I'm always going to be in love with Edward, but the less he knows the better. If I tell him, I can't promise I'll survive the disapointment of him not loving me." I sighed.

They nodded, deciding against arguing with me again.

"You do need a distraction. Are you going to be up to going out to our Sunday coffee with _everyone_?" Rose asked.

Every Sunday since we were younger we would go out to get ice cream, as we got older it moved on to coffee. All six of us would go into a corner of Starbucks and would hang out for hours on end.

"I think so. Better to act like everything is normal, eh?" I said, finding more resolve in myself I never knew I had.

They just nodded in reply.

"Shit!" I said while banging my head on my headboard.

"What?" Alice asked concernedly.

"I have to meet someone for coffee! Rose, do you remember Jacob Black? Him and his father just moved back to town and he asked me if I wanted to get some coffee with him." I continued to bang my head, while their eyes bulged.

"YOU HAVE A DATE?! AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TONIGHT YOU HAVE A DATE?!" Alice and Rose screamed. I shushed them quickly, wary of Charlie in the next room.

"It's not a date! I was just being nice, he doesn't know anyone in town, and I felt really bad for him. And I need a distraction! You yourself said so Rose!" I said while pointing an accusatory finger her way.

"Your right, but what are we going to do?" She sighed.

Alice let out an excited shriek, and Rose and I looked at her quetioningly.

"Bells, what time do you have to meet Jake?" She questioned while jumping up and down on my bed.

"He's picking me up at three." I replied warily.

"PERFECT! We all meet for coffee at four!" She exclaimed.

"What the hell are you thinking about Alice?" Rose asked annoyed.

"Bella is too chicken to tell Edward her feelings, right?" Rose nodded, while I stuck my tongue out at her indignantly.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Rose asked perplexed.

"Listen, It's the perfect set up! It'll look like Bella is on a date with this Jacob character, and when we all walk in for Sunday coffee we'll see them together! Edward will be **_sooooo_** jealous! He already thinks Bella is the girl he fell in love with tonight, so why not challenge him a bit? We know Edward is not forward enough to flat out ask Bella if it was her. So, if we push him a little, and everything will simply fall into place!" Alice grinned like a maniac.

"Bravo, Alice!" Rose said clearly impressed.

I sat there, listening to them talk about what I should wear, thinking about how stupid this was.

"Guys, shouldn't we just let things take it's natural course and just let it be?" I said timidly.

They both gave me _'the look'._ You know the one. Where they look at you like they pity you, think your crazy, and that you should shut up all at the same time.

"Bella, if I had just _'let it be' _I wouldn't be with Jasper, Rose wouldn't be with Emmett, and you will never get Edward with that attitude!" Alice glared.

I stopped talking then, realizing I was fighting a losing battle, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. All the while I couldn't help but feel all of this was wrong. I didn't want to use Jacob, Edward wasn't in love with me, and I couldn't handle the heartbreak if this half-baked plan didn't work.

Rose and Alice decided to stay the night considering it was already two in the morning. After they fell asleep I knew it was safe to let myself just cry.  
--

"Bella, wake up!!" Alice screamed in my ear and shook me awake. I groaned and sat up.

"You have nothing decent to wear! We must go shopping!" Alice chirped in a happy voice. A look of terror crossed my face.

Another reason why I didn't allow Alice to pick out my clothes for the Masquerade was because: I.Hate.Shopping.With.That.Damn.Pixie.

"Damn her and her morning personness" Rosalie muttered. I chuckled, while Alice threw clothes at us.

Ten minutes later we were racing off to the closest thing Port Angeles had to a mall. An hour after that Alice had found the perfect outfit and the search for it hadn't been to tortuous.

The outfit consisted of: Dark washed skinny jeans, a black and cream striped scoopnecked tunic, a black vest, and she somehow roped me into wearing red slingback peep-toe heels.

She promised me she wouldn't play dress-up on me for three weeks if I wore the heels, and I readily accepted that offer. Three weeks of no dress-up Bella? I could hear the hallelujah chorus.

I loved the outfit. Minus the fact that I had to walk **_very _**carefully. By that time it was already half past noon, so we grabbed a quick bite to eat, and raced back home.

When we finally were done getting me ready, I kinda looked hot. The outfit tied together really nicely, and my hair and make-up didn't look to shabby either. My hair was in a low pony with my bangs swooped to the side.

"You look amazing. We're going to have to make sure Jake doesn't jump you!" Rosalie joked.

We all sat in the living room waiting patiently for him to arrive.

I still wasn't sold on the idea of making Edward jealous. For one, it simply wasn't going to work. Two, I kinda liked Jake. He was cute, sweet, and funny. I didn't want to use him like that. He was supposed to be my distraction, not my tool in making Edward jealous. I just didn't want to fight with my two friends about this again. It brought us enough trouble at the mall.

_At the mall earlier:_

_"Alice?" I asked quietly._

_"Yeah?" She replied absentmindly while searching through racks of shirts._

_"I don't think this is such a great idea. Maybe we shouldn't do this. I don't want to do this to Jake. We were supposed to hang out, not try and make Edward admit his true feelings for me." Not to mention he doesn't feel that way about me._

_Alice stopped what she was doing immediately and glared at me._

_"Bella, I'm not going to put up with this! Your going to do it whether you like it or not!" Alice yelled at me. I understood where she was coming from. She was sick of me and Edward dancing around the fact that we were made for eachother and would not watch us pine over eachother any longer...at least that's what Rose told me._

_"Ladies, if you do not control yourselves I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A worker at the store informed us. _

_"Oh, it won't happen again." Alice said while glaring at me, daring me to say another word on the topic._

_The employee backed away slowly._

_"Jeez, guys! Could you embarass me a little bit more? Alice, stop yelling at Bella! Bella, your not getting out of this! Now, both of you shut up and keep looking for something for Bella to wear!" Rose ordered._

_"Yes, ma'am" Alice and I said in unison._

_End Flashback_

The doorbell woke me up from my reverie. Alice and Rosalie pushed me towards the door.

"Hey, Jake!" I greeted while opening the door.

"Hey, Bella. You look amazing. Ready to go?" He asked.

"Bye Bella!! See you later!" The girls grinned mischieviously and pushed me out the door.

"Interesting friends you have there." He grinned.

"Yeah, more like annoying friends." I said while we walked to his car.

"WE HEARD THAT!" They screamed from the porch.

An hour later we were laughing at something his buddies did when he lived in Seattle.

"Hey, Bells, is your drink good?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered suspiciously.

"Good!" He said while taking a sip from my drink.

My mouth hung open in shock. "You whore!" I exclaimed jokingly, and then slapped his arm playfully.

"Yeah, that hurt real bad, Bells!" Jake snorted.

"Oh, yeah? Want it to hurt?" I said mock threateningly and then we both burst out laughing.

"Are we interrupting something?" Someone said angrily from behind us.

My laughter stopped abruptly as I turned around to see...

--  
**A/N READ!! Okay, so that was a mini-cliffy. Not much to speculate about, but it isn't the someone your thinking it is. I hope you enjoyed! I had a day off today from school and decided to post this. I might not get to post for a few days because I'll be very busy in school and stuff. Please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter/what you guys would like to see happen next! REVIEW!**

**Love,  
Emmy**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N READ! Okay, so I busted my butt and got this out as soon as I could. I mean I had 2 projects, a paper due, top it all off I've got a two tests tomorrow. I got like 20 reviews on the last chapter. I died. I did. Thank you guys sooo much.Oh, and Michelle your PM accidently got deleted! Sorry! I really wanted to reply! So, here it is! The anticipated chapter 7:**

_My mouth hung open in shock. "You whore!" I exclaimed jokingly, and then slapped his arm playfully._

_"Yeah, that hurt real bad, Bells!" Jake snorted._

_"Oh, yeah? Want it to hurt?" I said mock threateningly and then we both burst out laughing._

_"Are we interrupting something?" Someone said angrily from behind us._

_My laughter stopped abruptly as I turned around to see..._

**Bpov**

My laughter stopped abruptly as I turned around to see Alice and Rosalie glaring at Jacob and I. Shit.

I had completely forgot that they were going to be showing up. It really wasn't my fault, it was totally Jacob's. He made me forget about my problems for a while and actually enjoy myself. He was a complete sweetheart, and I knew I couldn't use him. Too late for that now.

Behind the girls, Emmett stood there with a look of confusion on his face, Jasper looked at me nodded knowingly and rolled his eyes at the back of Alice's head. I saw Edward looking at me, his expression consisting of betrayl, anger, jealousy, and an overwhelming amount of sadness. He quickly put on a mask of complete serenity, but I could still see the pain in his eyes. What scared me was at that moment I realized that Edward might actually be in love with me. Something inside me triggered, and I felt the need to clarify what was going on.

"Guys, this is my _**friend**_, Jacob. He recently moved back here from Seattle, and we decided to hang out. I'm sorry if I overstepped the boundaries of 'Sunday Coffee', but I thought we should show Jake some _**friendliness.**_" I emphasized the word friend as much as I could.

"Yeah, you two did look pretty friendly!" Emmett smirked while Jasper and Rose slapped the back of his head.

"So, are you guys going to stand there all day or sit down?" I asked trying to ease the tension in the atmosphere.

They all sat down and made introductions or at least re-introductions in Jasper and Rose's case.

"So, why were you abusing Jake earlier?" Rose asked.

"Oh! The whore stole a sip from my drink and then started making fun of my strength." I said smiling slightly at Jake.

"So, that's why you two looked all couple-y." Emmett said in realization. I saw Edward stirring his straw in his drink, and his other fist was clenched.

It got really awkward, and I could feel the air get tenser and tenser.

"Awkward." Jasper finally said breaking our silence. We all laughed...awkwardly.

"So, Jake wanna go get more drinks?" I asked him. He nodded, glad to find an escape if only for a moment. I felt Edward's eyes penetrating the back of my head, and shuddered slightly.

When we got into the long line I took the opportunity to tell Jake the _real _truth. After I had explained to him all that happened, we were waiting for our drinks and he was silent for a minute.

"What you did _was_ decieteful, but I have to agree with Rose and Alice on this one. The guys in love with you! So, let's play it up a bit." He smirked, and slung his arm around my waist.

I looked at him astonishedly and wondered what good I had done in my life to deserve such a cool, forgiving, not to mention attractive friend. I was still uncomfortable with the fact that we were making Edward jealous, but as long as Jake didn't care I was fine. I didn't want to lose another friend.

Jacob leaned his head down and whispered in my ear, "Okay, I want you to smile slightly, and then laugh. Got it? Okay, now." I obeyed. He looked towards the table grinning nonchalantly, and whispered in my ear again, "Great job. He's seething!"

"Order up" The employee said. As we sat back down at the table, I felt all their eyes on Jake and I. Alice looked back and forth betwwen Jake and I repeatedly as if she was missing something.

Jacob put his arm over my shoulders and pulled my chair closer. After he did that, Edward stood up and said, "I'm going home I- I have homework."

"Hey, Edward can you take Bella home? I've got to help my Dad unpack a bit." Jacob explained. Edward nodded slowly. I threw a panicked glance toward Jacob, Rosalie, and Alice. They all just smirked. I quickly grabbed my bag, and headed towards Edward's Volvo.

The first part of the car ride was awkward, until we were stopped at a red light and I asked, "How was the ball last night for you?"

He looked at my face searchingly, sighed, and replied, "Brilliantly...Depressing."

"Oh."

He stuggled for a moment and then choked out, "How was your time?"

"I danced a little, talked a little, and stuff like that you know." I said vaguely.

"Dance with anyone special?" He looked...annoyed.

"Well, there was this one guy." He looked in pain again.

"You really like Jacob don't you?" He whispered while looking away from my face.

I was confused. How did we go from the dance to Jacob? Why was he being so stupid? I was only ever going to love him...Oh. He didn't know that.

"Jacob? I...I...I-"

"Oh, knock it off! I saw you two whispering in eachothers ears! When did it happen, Bella? Was it all you've ever imagined it being? That whole 'Falling in love thing'? Were you weak in the knees? Swept off your feet? Does he make you feel complete?" He mocked.

The tears started forming in my eyes, but I held them in. I wouldn't let him see me cry.

"I thought you were better than that, Isabella." He said cruely turning his head away. We were parked in my front yard.

"I think you should leave." I whimpered.

He turned abruptly, saw I was crying, and quickly tried frantically to make amends, "Bella, I'm SO sorry. I don't know what came over me I-"

"I said I think you should leave." I said while I walked to my front door, my tears blurring my vision.

He quickly caught up to my and grabbed my wrists, "Bella, listen to me. I'm Sorry! It's just I-"

I pulled my hands away quickly and said, "Tell me what happened and I'll consider forgiving you! Edward, you've never treated me like this. Tell me why." I demanded.

"Because." He looked down at his feet.

I made a disgusted noise and turned towards the door.

"Bella, tell me if it was you last night. PLEASE!" He cried in desperation.

My heart stopped. I couldn't lie to him, he meant to much to me. He needed to know the truth. I told myself before I had never told him because I loved him too much.

Then, I realized the real reason was because of some fear in me being rejected. Like I was rejected by my mom and my peers. I couldn't handle being rejected by the one person who meant more to me than life. The one person who promised he would always be there, just like my mom had promised me. If he left I couldn't survive it. My reason for being would be gone. He was and is the only thing that keeps me going. And I'm sick of lying to him.

"I-Yes. It was me. I danced with you. You kissed me." I said through tears.

"Why did you run away?" He said while taking a step towards me and I took a step back.

"Edward, don't you see? I'm not good enough, I've never been. You deserve someone who deserves to love you! I can't do that to you! I can't hold you back." I whispered the last part.

"Bella, you are good enough! I love you." He gazed at my face with tears in his eyes.

"You may love me now, but your just going to leave. Exactly like my mom. She said she loved me, that she would never leave, and look around. Do you see her? DO you?"

He rubbed his hand against my cheek.

"I love you, but I have to go." I whispered while kissing his palm as a sign of goodbye. Then I ran into my house, locked the door, and curled into a ball on my bed, while my heart slowly died.

--

**A/N READ!! Was that terrible of me? Sorry for the wait...life sucks! But, I really tried to make this chapter good. Alot of you seemed concerned about Jake. He's only a minor character, His purpose has been used for the most part. He'll definately appear in more chapters to help Bella(I think). But, his main deal is over.(Again, I think) I'll try to work my butt off and get another chapter out by this weekend...I make no promises. OH! I've got another story in the works. It might be out this weekend, but this fic will be my main priority. Ummm, I don't think it will be as angsty or sad as this one. Just some BxE romance(I think). I hope you guys check that out, when it's out! That's it! Please review it's the only consolation we authors get for our work!!**

**Love  
Emmy**


	8. Chapter 8

**'Sup? Here's the next chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the Twilight series I would not have stopped writing Midnight Sun.**

**--**

**BEEP**

When the alarm woke me up the next morning, I burrowed deeper under the covers. Wishing that my life could go back to the simple way it was before. Me, simply pining over Edward in silence and no one would ever know.

**BEEP**

"Damn clock." I muttered. Stupid Alice! If she hadn't had the brilliant idea to throw that god forsaken ball, I would be fine right now. Edward would be picking me up for school this morning and we could be the best friends we were always meant to be.

**BEEP**

I can't blame Alice completely, it was my fault things proceeded the way they did. If I had just simply walked away or said no to his offer to dance.

**BEEP**

Isn't funny that hindsight is always 20/20? How you can always see the mistakes you made, but it always seems to be the right thing at the time. And no matter how much you want to go back and change things...you can't. Oh, the joys of life.

**BEEP**

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled as I slammed the off button down. I looked at the clock and screamed, "Crap!" I desperately tried to get out of the sheets. I ended up in a heap on the floor and with a bump on my head. At least some things never change.

I stumbled to my closet and threw on the first thing I could find. Which was thankfully a t-shirt and jeans. Alice was going to kill me when I got to school. Either for my outfit or what happened last night. I shook my head to rid the memories that were threatening to infiltrate my brain.

When I ran down stairs to cram some kind of breakfast in my mouth, I heard a honk come from outside. My heart stopped. No. It was not possible. If it was him I would die. Literally and Figuratively. I grabbed an apple, my bag, and ran (clumsily) out the door.

To my dismay it wasn't a Volvo in my drive, but a Rabbit. Jacob Black's Rabbit to be precise.

"Hop in, Bells! We're gonna be late!" He bellowed out the window.

I stumbled on my way to the car, not caring if I was late.

When I finally got into the car I noticed Alice and Rosalie were sitting in the back.

"Morning, Sunshine! The earth says hello!" Alice said perkily.

Huh? Didn't she know what happened?

"Ignore her and her," Rosalie glanced at Alice and shuddered, "morning person-ness."

I nodded.

"SO?" All three voices asked after a few moments of silence. I winced.

"So what?" I said while tracing patterns in my jeans.

"What happened last night? You wouldn't answer your phone and when we tried to come over Charlie told us to leave. Not to mention Edward didn't come home till late last night and I'm assuming that's a good thing." Alice said in one breath.

I bit my lip.

"We'll find out sooner or later." Jacob said.

Rosalie was quiet and I looked at her, waiting for her attempt at getting the truth out of me. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and finally spoke, "It finally happened didn't it?"

I nodded and felt the tears rush to my eyes. I felt the car stop and looked up to see the school.

"Do you know what finally happened?" Jacob asked Alice.

"Uh uh. You?" He shook his head no.

Rosalie and I had always been close. She was the only one (except Jasper) who knew what I was going through.

Their parents always had a rocky marriage. Their parents got divorced when they were thirteen. Like me, they stayed with their father. They had even less contact with their mother than I do and that was the bare minimum. Rose's idol was her mother. She wanted nothing more than to be with her, to be like her, and to please her. It shattered her when she found out her mother had been cheating on her father with a co-worker. She had the same issues that I did with my mom (although my mom never cheated...I think). Alice and I may be close, but my bond runs deeper with Rose.

Next thing I knew I was pulled out of the car and into her arms. All I did was sob and she did too.

"Umm, what just happened? Are they like PMSing or something?" Jacob asked.

"I hope so. Or I'm gonna have to ask Carlisle to commit them." She replied.

Rose and I pulled apart and laughed.

"I always wanted to stay in the psychiatric ward in Forks! What are there, like two patients? Oh, and you all know how good white looks on me." Rose giggled.

"Yeah! I love wearing straight jackets, too! I get to hug myself!" I joked. Pushing the sadness to the back of my mind helped. Being with my friends helped. Not seeing him hel- crap.

He pulled up in his Volvo across the parking lot. My breath caught as I looked at him...not like that was anything new. His bronze hair was perfectly messy and...I could probably go on about his looks forever. He looked up at me, but I looked down quickly.

"Hey, guys I gotta run. You coming, Jake?" I asked in a rush. I bit my lip. I wanted to get the hell out of here.

"I'm gonna make a quick run to the office and then I'll see you in class." He answered.

"Okay. BYE!" I yelled back to my friends while I ran away from my problems.

I got to my class a couple of minutes later and took a seat by the window. A few minutes later I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Jacob standing there.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jacob Black. Can I sit with you?"

"Psssshhh, no. You could be some psycho killer." I grinned as he sat beside me.

"How do you know I'm not?" He said creepily.

I snorted, "You are too much of a wimp."

"Agreed." He said.

We mindlessly chatted while waiting for our (late!) teacher. When he got to class he slammed the door and threw his briefcase on the desk.

"Turn to page 279 NOW!" He barked.

I cringed and turned to the page. This was going to be a long day.

--

**Was this filler like? Sorry if it is. I'm really busy. I'd love to write more, but I'm half asleep. I know it's not the greatest, but I felt bad about not writing in a while. The next chapter will contain the much anticipated drama! I love you all and will try to get the next chapter up this weekend! I'm trying to make these A/N things shorter. Is it better this way? Just to let you know: This story is coming to a close soon!...don't hurt me.**

**REVIEW!! And you might get another chapter soon!**

**Love,  
Emmy :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: PLEASE READ!! Hi. How's it going? Listen, I'm really sorry for the delay. I was suffering from writers block(Still am). I tried to write, I really did. The words just weren't coming. I just tried my best and I am apologizing for its suckishness. I have another story up if you want to take a look. The first chapter is confusing, but it will be explained further in the next chapters. So, READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. If I did I wouldn't have stopped writing Midnight Sun...SERIOUSLY Stephenie! You can't see it, but I am shaking my head at you! Oh, and I don't own BK.**

**--**

I looked around the lunch room and sighed. If I sat at the usual table I would have to sit with Edward. If I didn't sit there, I would be giving into my insecurities. Why is this so hard? I could just go and sit over there and suck it up...Might as well.

I walked slowly towards the table so I wouldn't trip and spill my food. When I reached the table I could see that the only place still available was across from Edward. I looked towards my friends and saw no sympathy.

Sometimes I hated my friends.

I sat down across from Edward and his eyes locked with mine.

I really hate my friends.

"So..." Alice said breaking the intense stare-off I had going on with Edward.

"Yep." I nodded while picking at the pizza I had for lunch.

"Uh huh." Rosalie added.

"Well then." Jacob frowned.

"Sure." Jasper muttered.

"Cocoa Krispies." Emmett sighed.

We all looked at Emmett.

"What?! I wanted to say something and couldn't think of anything else!" Emmett said defensively.

We all laughed and Jasper hit Emmett on the back of the head.

"That was so random." Jacob grinned.

Alice gave everyone (except Edward and I) a look.

"Well, Rose and I are going to go and check our make-up. You can stay here, Bells. We know you hate make-up." Alice told me while getting up and walking away with Rose. They both gave their boyfriends and Jacob a look.

"Jasper is going to show me the way to my other classes and the library. We're gonna go now." Jacob said while winking at me.

"Emmet, didn't you say you had to go to the bathroom?" Jacob asked Emmett.

"Nope." Emmett said through a mouthful of pizza.

"Yes, you did! You said you had to go really bad." Jacob glared at Emmett.

A confused look crossed Emmett's face and then something dawned on him, "Oh, yeah. I really do have to go potty!"

Jasper rolled his eyes and sighed, "Sometimes I really do worry about that boy. I mean really."

When they had all walked away, I started picking at my pizza again.

Neither of us spoke. It was too awkward. I was afraid if I spoke all hell would break loose again. I did no want to go through any more hellish activities if I could help it.

"How are you doing?" Edward asked out of the blue.

I looked at him startled for a moment and searched his eyes. All I saw were walls keeping me out.

"F-fine. You?" I stuttered and my cheeks flushed.

"Fine." He replied awkwardly.

Well, this is great.

"Did you get your homework done for Bio?" I asked.

"Yep, I thought it was pretty easy. You?"

"Yeah, it was basic stuff. Banner will probably go on about how my homework was amazing and how everyone else should be like me."

"Ha, your right. The guy is in love with you!" We both laughed.

"Oh, my God. That man is such a creeper. If he stares at me one more time I will- I'll- I don't know. It will be terrible though!" I giggled.

The bell rang and we threw our lunches away and headed to class.

"I wish this day was over already." He whined.

"Oh, shut it. Whining isn't going to get you anywhere. Unless where you wanna be involves you with a bruise on your head."

When we turned the corner we bumped into the gang who had abandoned us at lunch.

"You two look cozy." Alice grinned.

The whole atmosphere that we were in quickly left us.

We both suddenly remembered why were not speaking in the first place and quickly put a space between us.

Did I mention earlier that I hate my friends? I really mean it.

I think it's time for me to look for some new friends. A new life for that matter.

Wouldn't it be nice if we could just go to the store and pick out the life we want? All wrapped up in a pretty ribbon?

You'd probably be immensely happy. The perfect boyfriend, perfect family, perfect grades, perfect friends, and a pretty damn good life. But, life isn't Burger King and we can't always have it our way.

The warning bell started ringing and I dashed off to class.

When I took a seat I breathed a sigh of relief. I needed my space.

It's hard not being in Edward's presence and not going back into our old groove. It was easy to forget the world around me when I was with him. Unless I feel particularly angsty that day. Which unfortunately happens quite often.

I saw Edward enter the room and shrank into my seat. He went immediately to Mr. Banner and asked a question. He and Mr. Banner glanced at me. Needless to say I blushed crimson and shrank even further into my seat.

For some odd reason Mr. Banner smiled at Edward and wrote him a note. Edward grinned, shook his hand, took the note, and walked right out of the room.

What the freaking hell was going on?! Banner was smiling and Edward was leaving the room! I was so confused.

Was he transferring out of this class? Because of me? AHHHH. What the crap? I was going crazy!

"Now, class I want to collect all of your homework." Mr. Banner stated while going around the room and collecting the homework. I hoped the day would be all over soon.

When the day was finally over I ran to my locker to get all my stuff. I ran outside and looked for Jacob. I couldn't find him or any of my friends at all.

I sighed and just decided to walk home.

As I was walking through my door I got a call from Alice.

"Jelly Belly, I need help with my homework! Please come and help me! I'll surely fail if I don't have any help! I need you!" She spewed out before I had the chance to even say hello.

"Al, two things. Number one: Never ever call me Jelly Belly again. I will personally see to your assassination if you do. Number two: No, I will not help you. I'm not in the mood. Plus, all we had to do in all of our classes tonight was study."

"Okay, fine I won't call you Jelly Belly," She sighed and I rolled my eyes, "BUT! In exchange for me not calling you that you have to come over tonight and spend the night!"

What was so important about tonight? "Fine." I caved. I'm a wimp and freely admit to it.

She squealed in excitement.

"Listen, let me just change, fix dinner for Charlie, and I'll be on my way." I could busy myself for a while before I went over there. I wasn't in the mood to talk to people.

"YAY! Just call before you leave the house! Promise?"

"Whatever. It's not like I have a choice."

"Glad to see your finally catching on. See ya!" And with that she hung up the phone.

My phone immediately started to ring again.

"UGH! Does a girl ever catch a break? I swear- Hello?" I answered as politely as I could.

"Hey, girl!!" Jessica's shrill voice rang out.

Oh dear God.

"So, what's up? I was talking to-" She started to ramble on about the latest gossip and I went upstairs to change my clothes.

I put the phone down and changed into some of my comfiest jeans and favorite sweat-shirt.

When I picked up the phone Jess was still talking and hadn't even noticed I was gone.

"Am I right or what?" She asked.

"Of course!" I answered though not even knowing what the hell she was talking about.

I went downstairs and started cooking Charlie some fish while she continued to ramble.

While I was cutting the veggies for his salad something she said caught my attention.

"So, Lauren said she went to the bathroom and saw Edward in the music room playing the piano during his Bio period. Why was he in there? Do you know? She said it sounded beautiful."

Why did Mr. Banner let him play piano instead of going to class? This was insane.

"Jess, I gotta go." I hung up on her mid-ramble. I quickly finished Charlie's food, stuck it in the fridge, and wrote a note explaining to Charlie where I would be.

I texted Alice and told her I was on my way as I got into the car with my belongings in hand.

I drove slowly to the Cullen's home contemplating the events of that day. That day was really freaking weird.

When I finally pulled into the drive I saw no cars in the drive or in the garage except Edward's car.

As I walked up to the front door I heard music floating through the air. A piano's music.

**--**

**A/N: READ Love it or hate it? I hoped you liked it and REVIEW! I know it sucked, but the next (AND FINAL)chapter will have everything you guys want. I pinky swear. **

**Please check out my other fic! It's called "Remember When" The first chapter is definately confusing, but it will all be explained in the next chapter I promise! That one should be up tommorow or later on today. It's Twilight, All human, AU, and ExB. Please check it out or at least put it on alert.**

**Reviews make me happy. The happier I am the more inspired I am to write. **

**Love,  
Emmy**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N READ!! Sorry, this is out sooooo late. My life is hectic, My church just had a conference and I was in charge of the children's ministry, and I'm trying to find extra time to write. So, again sorry. BUT! I've got a potential boyfriend in the works! (It also really helps that both of our parents really want us to get together. YAY! Except my best guy friend might be in love with me and I have a stalker...kind of.) So, you have to give me some kind of break. Anyway, enough rambling. I'd just like to thank each and every one of you. I owe the success (albeit small) to you. I love you guys!! Now, on with show.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Twilight I would have Eddie and Jazzy (AND GARRETT) in my basement. I clearly do not.**

**This chapter is dedicated to every one who reviewed my story, favorited it, put it in alert, cared for it, and loved it.**

**On to the 10th and Final chapter for 'Masquerade'. (No, there will not be an epilogue)**

* * *

**Bpov**

While I was turning the door knob I heard a squeaky voice squeal behind me,

"BELLA! WAIT! I NEED YOU TO DO SOMETHING!"

The piano music still hadn't stopped so I breathed a sigh of relief and turned around. Alice and Rosalie stood there. Alice had a shopping bag in her hand and I was starting to seethe. I saw Rosalie take a few steps back and say, "I'm just gonna go sit in the car." After she said that she ran full speed (in stiletto's no less) to Alice's Porsche.

I stared Alice down while she smiled innocently up at me.

"Alice, what did you do?" I asked while trying to control my temper.

"I'm just bringing you an outfit. When Edward sees you you'll look extremely amazing. All we have to do is run around the back and I'll create a distraction while y-" She began before I cut her off.

"ALICE!" I yelled in exasperation.

"What?" She asked a little bit put out.

"Did you set this whole thing up?"

She smiled brightly at me and nodded.

All the pent up anger I felt was starting to bubble over. I was so pissed off at the moment I couldn't speak. Fortunately her bright smile annoyed me enough so I could.

"Alice. Why? This is none of your business."

She shook her head swiftly in disagreement and said, "Yes, it is. Edward is my twin brother. Hello! AND you're my best friend. That gives me a whole lot of business."

"Alice, do you not understand? You can't go and mess with every ones lives. FYI not everyone wants you to. Alice, I love you and you are one of my very best friends, but back off. I want to wear my own clothes, if I want to talk to Edward I will, and if I want to make him jealous I will. All of it will be of my own choosing. I'm sick of being told what to do, being pushed around, and having no choice. The whole thing I'm trying to convey to you is that I want, no, need to do what I want. Not what someone else tells me I should or shouldn't do. I want to make my own decisions. Alice, I understand you love me and want me or us to all be finally happy, but you've got to let me work out my own problems. It's my life and I want to live it. I..." I cut off my rant as soon as I saw Alice's face.

She was smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Huh?" I questioned confusedly.

"You're ready." She grinned, voice choked with tears.

"What?" I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Our little Bella has finally grown a backbone and is really ready to come out of the shadows."

I was too confused to speak. She nudged me towards the door and the same sweet music brought me back to Earth.

"He hasn't heard a thing. He's still playing that song. He's played it all day and hasn't stopped. Go. Now." I began to protest, but she silenced me with a glare and said, "This is the last thing I'm asking you to do. By, the way Bella I am not asking."

I sighed and walked inside.

The first thing I saw was Edward's back to me while he was hunched over the piano. He still hadn't stopped playing after I shut the door.

Suddenly, he stopped playing and scratched something out on the music sheet in front of him while muttering, "No, it's not right."

Why was I even here? I never wanted to do this. All I did was come over to help Alice, the little devil, study...or so I was told. But, this was never in my plans.

I quickly turned around and slipped on the rug behind me making a hideous crash. The music immediately stopped.

"Bella?" He asked his voice full of bemusement, worry, and a slight bit of fright.

"No, I'm 'The Ghost of Christmas Past'. Who do you think I am?" I said sarcastically with my voice muffled a bit from the rug.

I heard him give a brief chuckle and then rush over to my side. He pulled me up and over to the white couch.

"Are you okay?" He questioned me while looking for any signs of damage to my body.

"Yep." I replied while pulling away from him and scooting to the other side of the couch. The close proximity between us was too much for me to handle.

He sighed deeply and then all was quiet.

"What were you playing a minute ago?" I questioned him. I was about to scream with the amount of silence surrounding us.

He glanced toward the piano, stood up, and then smiled shyly, "Wanna hear?" I nodded in reply and followed him over to the piano.

He patted the space on the bench next to him, I sat down, and he said, "This is something I've been working on forever. I just finished it."

His long and graceful fingers began to play a soft melody. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

When he stopped and looked to me for approval, I could only stare at him with my mouth hanging agape.

"It was that bad?" He asked in disappointment.

"NO! It was that good!" I assured him.

"Wanna know who I wrote it for?" He smiled sadly.

"Who?" My nervous heart was frantically beating.

He leaned close to my face while never breaking eye contact and whispered, "You."

He was an inch away from my lips when I realized what was about to happen. I gently pushed his head away and shook my head no.

The heartbreaking look on his face practically killed me. He looked away from me quickly and said stoically, "It's fine. I understand."

"Edward." I sighed.

"No, look I get it! I'll be fine." He said hastily while standing and backing up a few paces. More than likely trying to put a distance between us.

"Edward." I said firmly.

"What?"

I ran my hands through my hair and tugged on it.

I took a deep breath and said, "Edward, I want to be with you. Honest to God, I do. But Edward, look at what's happened this past weekend alone. We aren't even a couple and look at all this drama! Imagine what would happen if we were. Think of all the insanity that would go on then. Not to mention the fact your evil twin is plotting against us and we are simply following her orders. This is too much for me to handle. I've dreamed of being with you practically from the moment we met, but I don't know what to do. My brain is saying quit being an idiot and get over him...now, but my heart is saying take a chance. Edward, I want to take that chance, but-"

He interrupted me and said, "Bella, there are no buts. If we love each other it doesn't matter!"

"Edward, of course it does."

"Bella, you're just afraid of commitment. You saw what happened to yours and Rosalie's parents and your afraid it'll end up happening to you too. That's why you've shut me out and won't let us be together. It comes down to this Bella: It's either your fears or me. It's your choice. I can't make this decision for you. Neither can Alice or Rose or Jasper or anyone except you. All I can do is love you and if that isn't enough....well that's your decision."

I may not have been ready for a relationship, but he was right. I was being an idiot. He knew I was. He knew I loved him with every fiber of my being.

I walked slowly toward him while never breaking eye contact. I stood on my tip-toes when I got in front of him and kissed him.

The first kiss we had was nothing compared to this.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I ran my fingers through his hair. His mouth kept moving fervently against mine. He licked my lower lip and I allowed his tongue entrance into my mouth. We kept on kissing until I couldn't breathe anymore.

I pulled away. His arms were still around my waist not letting me go. I smiled up at him.

"So, I take it that your in love with me." He smirked.

I bit my lip trying to hide my grin and nodded.

"I also take it that you want to be with me forever and ever."

I nodded again.

"Good. Because I wouldn't have had it any other way."

We started kissing again and somehow ended up on the couch. (Do not ask me how)

His hand creeped up my shirt and I shivered.

"WOOO! At the rate this is going it looks like Eddie won't be a virgin in the morning!" Emmett boomed.

We quickly broke apart and our faces turned cherry red.

"Emmett!" We yelled.

Alice, Jasper, and Rose just laughed.

"You can go now!" Edward said annoyed.

Alice, Rose, and Jasper all blew kisses at us while walking away, but Emmett started making sexual innuendos and Jasper had to pull him away.

He pulled me up to his room and locked his door.

"Now where were we?" Edward grinned and pulled me close.

"Right here." I whispered while kissing him.

**The End**

**A/N: So, that's it! I hope you enjoyed this. Again thank you to everyone who reviewed my story, favorited it, put it in alert, cared for it, and loved it. I love you!!!**

**Review! Tell me your favorite quotes from the story or favorite scenes. I love to hear from you! I will also respond to every review that is sent no matter when you send it. Whether it be a year from now or whenever.**

**I love you all! Thanks!  
Emmy**


End file.
